


Thinking of Boromir

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir wonders who Aragorn is thinking about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Boromir

_Faster, harder, deeper._

It felt like his body was on fire. Buried deep, Faramir closes his eyes, fighting the need to cry out just from the sheer intensity of it. It was exquisite. It was perfect. He could not recall experiencing such pleasure, such need - except that last day... Faramir opens his eyes again, shaken by the image of a love long gone. No - it was not the same - not like this - nothing had ever been like this. Faramir looks into near midnight eyes full of want; eyes that were suddenly questioning, as if searching his own. Faramir's heart begins to pound even louder in his chest. "You are thinking of him. I can tell by your eyes," he whispers hoarsely.

The midnight gaze doesn't waver and Aragorn's response is more breath than word. "Yes."

Faramir tries to hide his hurt, stilling his movement. "Why do you think of him?" he asks softly.

Aragorn sighs. "Forgive me, Faramir. Sometimes you remind me too much... It is the light - I am sorry."

"Do not be, Aragorn - I think of him too."

Aragorn reaches up a hand to stroke Faramir's cheek with his fingers. "Of course. Do you also think of him now?"

"No - yes; a little maybe - I remember the pleasure," Faramir whispers, a small smile about his lips. Suddenly he thrusts in firmly and watches open-mouthed as Aragorn's face contorts with pleasure, the midnight eyes darkening almost impossibly. The image of other eyes - green eyes - suddenly forms before him and he blinks to try and erase it. _Remember today, little brother..._ Faramir inhales deeply; he does not want to remember - nor does he want Aragorn to remember. But he cannot seem stop the words that spill from his lips.

"Do you miss him, Aragorn? Do you miss his touch?" Faramir trails a hand down Aragorn's chest and belly to just rest against his shaft.

Aragorn inhales sharply, biting his lip, but his gaze does not leave Faramir's face. "Yes," he murmurs, "As do you."

Again, Faramir thrusts more purposefully, wrapping a hand firmly around Aragorn's cock and stroking him, wanting to hear him moan.

"Yes, yes." Aragorn's eyes remain focused on Faramir's face.

 _Faster now - urgent and needing._ Still Faramir cannot stop the words. "Did he take you as I take you now?"

"Yes," Aragorn breathes, his hands gripping Faramir's shoulders.

 _Harder now - fearful and wanting._ "Did you cry out his name, like you do mine?"

"Yes. Please - Faramir - please." Faramir knows that Aragorn is asking for more than release. Faramir wants to say the words he knows Aragorn needs to hear, the words he has tried so long to say … but he could no longer speak - his throat so tight it was as if his own feelings were seeking to choke him.

 _Deeper now - hopeful and loving._ Faramir sees tears in Aragorn's eyes; eyes that were beautiful, dark, uncertain.

"Do you wish that it were Boromir here now - in my place?" 

Aragorn's question was soft, breathless - and expected - and Faramir's answer immediate. "No, Aragorn; no - never."

One last thrust and Faramir cries Aragorn's name as he comes, his seed spilling and his tears falling. Aragorn utters a low urgent cry, his body shuddering as Faramir falls across his chest. Faramir feels Aragorn's trembling arms wrap around his back pulling him close. They lie unable to speak as their heartbeats and breathing return to normal, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Faramir feels the tightness in his chest and the lump in his throat - _he needs to say the words - he has to say the words…_

As if reading his thoughts, Aragorn lifts Faramir's tear streaked face with gentle hands and kisses him - his brow, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. 

"Faramir - you are so special to me." Aragorn smiles, holding his steward's face between his hands. "Your brother was such an important part of both our lives - but yours most of all. For all of your life, he was there for you, he protected you and he loved you. We both loved him and we both miss him. It is good to remember the pleasure. Of course I think of Boromir, but I would not trade what _we_ now share."

Faramir struggles to speak, to say the words that would affirm and reassure. "Aragorn, I..." But again the lump in his throat was too great and his heart too full. Instead he captures Aragorn's mouth in a kiss that he hopes will say the words for him; a kiss that is slow and open, hard and claiming. 

Aragorn moans into it, taking Faramir's unspoken words from him and returning them tenfold. 

"I know, Faramir," he says softly, when their lips part. "I know - I love you too." 

\-- [END] --


End file.
